


Stagecoach 100 words

by JohnHHolliday (Methleigh)



Category: 19th Century US RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methleigh/pseuds/JohnHHolliday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travel with John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stagecoach 100 words

John enjoys travel in summer. There is no pretense that he is other than vagrant. His companions are necessarily in the same situation. He is voluble - a captive audience cannot spurn him. He tends towards confessions of inner attitude and musings. He is frank and earnest - startlingly so. Clum concludes John is an undesirable citizen. His stories enthrall the drivers. When the dust permits his lungs, he likes to sing.

The stage offers opportunity for shooting practice different from horseback or a stable footing. John happily aims and fires out the window, compensating for the jolts and lurches, always diligent.


End file.
